


Pathetic

by emmaliza



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lilly would probably call you pathetic. No offense given she's dead, but she was kind of a bitch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Alphabet Fic Prompt thing, lexalicious70 's prompt: "Logan/Dick, E is for ecstasy (the drug)". Enjoy.

**PATHETIC**

"Dude, give it here," Logan demands, and Dick hands him one of the white pills without a second thought. Logan stares at it for a little, and Dick gives him a dubious look.

"Dude, you've done worse," he says. Logan really has over the last few months; due to, well, Lilly being dead and Mars being a slut and a traitor and DK going all zombie-like; all the shit that followed when Lilly went splat. Dick kind of knows Logan's doing his whole self-destructive thing, but he doesn't really care because hey! - new best party buddy.

Logan swallows the pill without another word, and Dick follows suit. "I don't feel anything yet," Logan says dryly.

"Well, that because you took it like, 2 seconds ago," Dick replies. He examines Logan's face a little more closely than he should, and sees something pained sparkling behind Logan's eyes. Well, shit. This keeps happening when he gets Logan to take anything with him; unlucky son of a bitch winds up breaking down and crying because, even when high, Lilly is still fucking dead. Dick thinks Logan was a dumbass to let himself get that wrapped up in a chick, but it seems to suck for him, so Dick deals. Logan's cry-y attitude is probably better in the long run than how DK's all dead inside or some shit like that. Yeah, Dick acknowledges that if the Beav wound up like that, he'd probably not be a big fan of the emotion thing either, but it's starting to piss everyone off. Logan most of all.

They sit there for a little and wait for the high. There's a buzzing in Dick's ears; it's coming.

"I miss them," says Logan, defenses weakened. Dick furrows his brow in confusion.

"Wait, what? You miss Lils and... who?"

"Veronica," Logan says sadly, and Dick looks at him with a _'bitch you must be kidding'_ face.

"Uh, dude. Whore, traitor. These words ring a bell?" Dick asks, and Logan smacks him on the arm lightly.

"I know that, jackass. I just... kinda miss _not_ knowing that," Logan concludes, looking away. Dick shuffles uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yeah. Mars had us all fooled. Cunt," he says, filling with an abstract sort of rage. Logan gives a funny half-smile that Dick can't read; kind of like the ones Lily used to give.

"What would Lilly think of me now?" Logan asks, directing it more at the sky than at Dick. But he shrugs and answers it anyway.

"She'd probably call you pathetic, knowing her. No offense given she's dead and all, but she was kind of a bitch."

Logan looks at him with this annoyed look, and Dick sheepishly looks away. Logan keeps staring at him, and when Dick turns his head back, he sees Logan's expression has softened. It's still pretty intense though, and Dick suddenly feels kinda feverish.

"I miss her," Logan mutters, and Dick nods.

"Yeah, kinda got that already."

Logan gives this odd chuckle, and Dick sits there awkwardly for a few seconds. Then he realizes Logan is leaning across and his lips are landing on Dick's and _shit_. He can't think of a good enough reason to resist, so he lets himself kiss back. He thinks he hears Lilly giggling in the background, but that might be because he's high.


End file.
